A Past of Roses
by AbstractDreamLander
Summary: Christmas of 5th year, Harry finds a picture under his bed at Grimmauld Place. Can Sirius give an explanation for the 3 mysterious girls in it? A Prelude of some sort to 'A Roses Secret'


**This is the prelude sort of thing before 'What If' so read that after this if you want this to make sense. It takes place Christmas of Harry's 5****th**** year**

3rd Person POV

It was Christmas time and Grimmauld Place was full of spirit and people. Sirius was glad to have people back in the house and was especially glad to see his godson, Harry.

Harry, too, was glad to see Sirius. So when he arrived from the train with his friends, he immediately went to hug Sirius.

"Harry! It's been a bore around here without you. Snape came around a day or two ago announcing some weird shite no one cares about." Harry laughed, but Molly scolded Sirius for his bad language.

As Harry and Ron were putting their stuff away in their room, Harry came across an interesting photo. It was of his dad, mum, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and three other girls. _Who are these people? _Harry thought as he looked at the picture closer. One of the girls was standing in between Sirius and James, another between Sirius and Remus, one arm around Sirius. The last girl was standing very close to the camera, almost out of the shot, holding the person behind the camera's hand. They were all laughing and smiling.

"Ron, look at this picture. Do you recognize any of them? From the Order or something?" Harry showed Ron the picture.

"No, you should ask Sirius though. This one is really hot." Ron said as he pointed to the girl between James and Sirius.

X.X

"Hey Sirius. Can I ask you a question?" Harry said later as he sat down next to Sirius at the table.

"Sure, sure anything. Is it about school? Girls? I can help you with that subject." Sirius winked at Harry.

"No, it's about this picture. Um, I found it in my room, under the bed." Harry gave the photo to Sirius.

Sirius' expression was a mix of sadness, happiness, and a little love.

"Remus, he found the picture of all of us. Harry, this is the one picture with every single one of our friends in it. You know Peter, Remus, your dad, mum, and I. But these other girls. They were so very special to us. This one right by the camera, her name is Juliet. She was dating a boy named Jesse from her potions class. I don't know what happened to her. Just disappeared after awhile. She was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, but got out of it some how."

Harry looked at the picture closer. "Who's the one standing between you and Remus?"

"That's…that's Katie. She's an exchange student from America. We….we went out for a long time. I loved her so much. I think she's in America now." Harry could see the tears forming, seeing Sirius not want to talk about her.

"The other girl. She's…..her name is Sarah. Sarah Potter." A tear trickled down his cheek.

"Like, my dad's cousin?" Harry looked at her curiously. She did sort of look like his dad.

"Sister. You had an Aunt, Harry. But she was disowned, like me. She joined the Death Eaters, even started dating my brother, Regulus. Dumbledore said it was a mission for the order, but I don't know. She went to the mark ceremony two weeks after this was taken. Never made it back. James…James was destroyed. They were so close."

Sirius was full on crying now, something Harry had never seen.

"She…she died. Right after she married Regulus. Juliet said she was p-pregnant. I found out I had hooked up with her in my 5th year, the girls' 4th, but didn't even know it was her. If she only told me."

Harry saw him trying to compose himself. Remus put his hand on Sirius' shoulder, picking up the story.

"They left journals, the three girls. They're upstairs in the attic. We kept them after all these years thinking someday you'd like to know what really happened in our 7th year. It was only their 6th year though. It's….it's not exactly a happy story, you see. Do you want me to get them?"

Harry nodded and Remus left the kitchen. It was only then Harry realized that the entire Order and his friends were watching the scene unfolding.

X.X

"Well, Harry, let's pick up with a little explanation of who these girls really were. This is one fat journal told from three different perspectives. Katie, Sarah, and Juliet respectively. Shall we start from when Katie was excepted into Hogwarts?"

And so the story picked up…

**RNR, and please read the story that goes with this one-shot. It's called What If? and is on my profile.**


End file.
